


Payback

by tash263



Series: To make him jealous [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Simon is OOC, Simon is homophobic, Simon's an asshole, hostage, larry friendship, mental health, niam friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tash263/pseuds/tash263
Summary: Simon doesn't like the fact he was lied to and then lost his money making band. He knows he should call it quits, but when an idea strikes him, can he ignore it, or will he become a part of 1D's life, again? Sequel to 'To Make Him Jealous'.Trigger warnings: Abuse and attempted suicide. Will add more if more pop up.





	1. Chapter one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone, and welcome to the telling of the second book in the To Make Him Jealous series. If you haven't read the first one, I do highly recommend reading it first, but at the same time, there are only a few references to it, that you may not get if you don't read it. Just know that in this world, Niall and Louis are together, Harry is also gay, and Simon is homophobic.

"Honey! I am home!" Niall called out cheekily, when he walked through the door of his, Louis' and Harry's flat.

"Oh sweetie, did you enjoy your day?" Harry asked, practically laughing.

"Shut up, Haz!" Louis said and all Niall heard was Harry groan in pain. Louis must have whacked him. Niall chuckled as he walked into the kitchen, where Harry was cooking and Louis was sitting at the table.

"Hello sweetie," Niall said as he leant down and kissed Louis briefly. "Hello Haz." He walked over and scruffed up Harry's hair.

Louis laughed at the same time Harry complained. "Hey!" he exclaimed, trying to sort his hair out.

"You don't like sex hair, unless you do the do?" Louis asked, still laughing.

"Well, what's the point in looking like I had sex when I didn't actually?"

"Speaking of, how did you and Carl go last night?" Niall asked as he took a seat on Louis' lap.

"Well, we're going out again tomorrow, does that answer your question?"

"Wow, twice in three days. Someone wants to get the customary 6 dates out of the way before he can actually get sex hair for a reason," Louis joked.

"Shut up," Harry complained. Niall was laughing, too. "Just because you guys can do it whenever, doesn't mean all of us can. A boy has needs."

"Yeah, a need to get his dick off," Niall said.

"Exactly, and I am sick of doing it all myself."

"Now, a question. Do you top or bottom, Mr. Styles?"

"Louis! You can't ask him that!"

"Why not? I am open to revealing that we switch it up and both have a turn topping and bottoming. Maybe he isn't as flexible."

"Louis!" Niall said, shocked.

Now was Harry's turn to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. You know Louis told me you fantasise over Justin Bieber all the time."

That stopped Harry from laughing. "I told you not to tell anyone!" he complained.

"Did you really think that meant my boyfriend?"

"Yes!"

"You should know I never keep anything from Niall, anymore. Not since we almost didn't get together, because I was too scared to tell him how I feel."

"Aww, baby," Niall cooed, rubbing his nose against Louis'. Then Niall grinned. He began singing Baby by Justin Bieber, looking right at Harry.

"Stop! You like him too."

"I like his music, and him as a person. Not his body," Niall said, laughing. "And not his dick."

"Whatever. You guys are just haters tonight. And all while I was cooking your dinner."

"And we thank you for that," Louis nodded, smiling.

Harry brought the food over to the table. Spaghetti Bolignaise. Niall got off Louis' lap and took a seat next to him. Harry took a seat across from them and they all served themselves. Niall obviously served the biggest serving.

"Thanks for making dinner, Harry. It's good," Louis said, taking a fork full. 

\-----------------------------------------

After dinner, Niall wanted dessert straight away. "Shall I go to McDonalds and get us some McFlurries?" he asked.

"Sure, baby, if you want," Louis said, a bit distracted as he was watching this years X factor. It was the auditions, still, so pre-recorded.

"Fuck you, Simon!" Harry yelled at the tv when the camera focused on him.

"Calm down, Harry. Our life has been so much better now without him."

Niall took that as his cue to leave. He already knew their regular orders for McFlurries. He walked out to his car and drove to their local McDonalds.

"Hi, may I please get three M&M McFlurries?" he asked the guy behind the counter.

"Sure, anything else, sir?" Niall shook his head. "Wait, you're that dude from One Direction, aren't you?"

"Well, there's five of us dudes, but yeah, I am one of them."

"Dude. I saw your story on YouTube. My sister was watching it. That was brave, coming out to the world like that. I could never do something like that."

"Well, my advice is to just be yourself. The most important people will accept you, no matter what." Niall smiled at the guy.

"Thanks, dude. I'll get your ice creams."

"Thanks," Niall smiled.

Once he had the ice creams, he began walking out to his car. He noticed the car park was really dark and there was one car parked, apart from his own. A white van, right next to his car. They were parked on his side, too. Niall rolled his eyes, thinking about how he has to try and get in, without hitting the van with his car door.

Just before he was able to unlock his car, the van door behind him opened up and suddenly a hand was clamped over Niall's mouth and he was pulled into the van. It reversed out, quickly and then took off, Niall with it.


	2. Chapter two.

Niall was panicking. When he was finished being manhandled, he was lying on his stomach, hands tied behind his back, ankles tied to his thighs, keeping his legs bent and useless, and tape over his mouth. A knee was resting on his back side, so he couldn't flip himself to view who had taken him. He couldn't help the tears that were making their way down his cheeks. He was scared and wanted Louis, now more than ever.

\-------------------------------

When X-Factor finally finished, Louis looked around. "Did Niall come home, yet?" he asked Harry. 

"I don't think so," Harry said, looking up from his phone.

Louis pulled his own phone out and called Niall. "Straight to voice mail. That's odd."

"Maybe traffic is bad and his phone died. Just wait it out. I am sure he's just around the corner."

"Okay," Louis said, feeling nervous and he wasn't sure why.

\-----------------------------

Eventually the van came to a stop and the engine was killed. Niall's struggles started again, knowing he was about to be moved. Suddenly his vision turned to darkness, as he was blindfolded. His struggles turned even more desperate, thrashing around wildly.

"Someone help me grab this kid. He is struggling too much." a voice said.

"Can't even handle a little boy?" another voice asked. "What will the boss think?"

"The boss only cares we get him inside, unharmed. He doesn't care how many of us it takes."

"Whatever. You get his legs, I'll get his head. On the count of three. One, two, three." Suddenly, no matter how much Niall struggled, he was easily lifted from the ground and taken out of the van. He felt the blindfold was already soaked from his tears, that were still falling uncontrollably. 

He felt like he was being carried for ages, but it was really only a minute or two. Eventually they put him down on the concrete floor and he was left there. He was shaking with fear, and also because the floor was cold. He wanted Louis. He wanted Louis to hug him and never let go. Why did he go out to get dessert? They have ice cream at home. All that didn't matter now. Now he had to just wait until he could escape and run home. He hoped it would be soon.

\------------------------------------

"Hello?" Liam asked, through the phone.

"Hi, Li, have you seen or heard from Niall?" Louis asked, panicked.

"No," Liam replied, getting worried himself. "Why? What happened?"

"Niall left two hours ago to get dessert for the three of us and he hasn't returned. I am worried."

"Just sit tight, Lou. I'll get Zayn and we'll come over. We'll find him, Lou."

Louis nodded, even though he knew Liam couldn't see it. "Thanks, Liam."

They hung up and Liam raced to his car keys. He gave Zayn a call as he was rushing out the door.

"Z! Are you home?" Liam asked, before Zayn had a chance to say anything.

"Ahh, yeah, why? What's wrong?"

"Niall's missing. I'm coming to get you, then we're heading to his, Lou's and Haz's flat."

"Okay, I'll chuck some shoes on, but Liam, please drive carefully. I know how freaked out you would be, but we're better following the speed limit, than not making it there, at all."

"I know, Z. I'll see you soon."

Liam hung up before Zayn had a chance to reply. He started the car up and followed the speed limit all the way to Zayn's, before doing the same to Niall's.

"So, tell me what you know," Zayn said when the two were in the car.

"All I know is that Niall is missing. He went two hours ago to get dessert for the three of them and didn't come home."

"Hey! Isn't that Niall's car?" Zayn asked as they drove past McDonalds.

Liam turned into the car park and parked next to Niall's car. "It is," Liam agreed and got out. He looked it over while Zayn went inside.

"Hey! You're another dude from One Direction," the guy at the counter said, grinning. "Dude. I saw what your friends did, and like I said to the blond irish dude, they were brave!"

"So Niall was here? When did he leave?"

"About two hours ago."

"Thanks," Zayn said, running out of the restaurant. He ran straight to Liam. "Niall left here two hours ago."

"But why is his car here?" Liam asked. He pulled his phone out and dialled Louis.

"Hello?" Louis asked, when he answered.

"Niall's car is at McDonalds, but they told Zayn he left two hours ago."

"We're on our way."

\------------------------------

"Well, well, well," a voice said. Niall tensed up when he realised who it was. "What do we have here?"

Suddenly the blindfold was ripped from Niall's eyes, and he was blinded by the light. Eventually he adjusted and saw who he knew it was. Simon.

"Boys. Tie him to the chair and then get out of here."

Niall was tied to the chair, his arms behind the backrest and his legs tied to each of the front chair legs.

"Now, keep quiet and I can take the tape off, okay?" Simon asked Niall. Niall nodded. Simon ripped the tape from Niall's face and the boy screamed in pain. "I said be quiet," Simon scolded. Niall whimpered, but didn't say anything. "Good boy. Now, where is your phone?" he asked as he went in and reached under Niall's bum, looking for his phone. Niall sat deeper in the chair, not letting Simon at his phone. Simon slapped Niall, hard across the face.

Niall cried out and let Simon get at his phone. "Thank you," he said as he pulled it out of Niall's back pocket. "What's your password, Niall?"

"1991," Niall said and looked down.

"Lou's birth year. I see, I see." He pressed a button. "Aww, how cute are you guys?" he asked and showed Niall his background. Niall looked away, wanting to be back in Lou's arms. Simon did something on his phone. "Now, we're going to record something to send to little Lou-Bear. I want you to tell him that you're fine, that you want him, and the other three boys to meet you in an abandoned warehouse on the edge of town. Tell him if police are there, he won't be happy with what happens. Do you think you can do that, Nialler?"

Niall shook his head. He didn't want to have anything to do with whatever plan Simon had. Of course, he did have something to do with it, since he was kidnapped.

"Are you sure?" Simon asked as he stomped down on Niall's toes. Niall screamed in pain when he felt his toes crush beneath the man's shoes. Now Niall wished they had stayed in the closet and were still part of Syco records. He wouldn't be in this position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, guys. As I said, Simon is really out of character in this. He does get worse, I am sad to say.


	3. Chapter three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. I am so sorry for not updating in a while. I forgot I was posting this here. Here is chapter three of Payback. :)

The four boys spent an hour looking around the car for clues on the disappearance. They knew the police would do nothing about Niall's disappearance for two days, unless they had proof he'd been taken. They knew he wouldn't leave his car parked at McDonalds and then run off. The police would never take their word for it, however.

"I don't know what else we can do, Lou," Liam said as he took a seat on the couch. They were back at the boys flat, trying to work out what to do next. "We looked for clues, but couldn't find any. You called him earlier and the call went straight to voicemail. I mean, we could call the airlines and see if he has booked any flights, but I don't see why he would."

"I may just call them and see if he has," Zayn said and stood up from the couch. Just then Louis' phone buzzed.

"No, wait. Niall just sent me something." Harry walked into the room, from where he was doing the dishes. Usually Niall and Lou did them together when Harry cooked, but given the circumstances, neither were in a position to be doing them today. "It's a voice recording." He played it aloud.

"Hey, Lou. Listen, I am guessing by now you have realised I have not come home yet, but," he took a shakey breath in, "but I am okay. I-I promise you."

"Doesn't sound like it," Harry muttered under his breath. Louis held a hand up to tell him to be quiet.

"I can't go into much detail," Niall continued. "But could you please meet me at the abandoned warehouse on the edge of town. Please, it's very important. You and the other three lads. However, if the police are there, you won't like what happens. I love-- wait, no, please." The recording stopped.

Louis was still sitting, staring at his phone, as if he thought if he kept staring, Niall's voice would come back. He was holding back tears, the best he could.

"What are we waiting for?" Zayn asked and stood up. "Let's go to the warehouse."

"Lou?" Liam asked, looking at Louis, worried. "Are you okay?"

"What?" Louis asked, snapping out of his staring competition with his phone. "Yes, I am fine. Come on. Let's go rescue Nialler."

\------------------------------------------

"Please, why didn't you let me finish?" Niall cried after Simon sent the message.

"Because you don't really love Louis. You just think you do. Boys can only love girls, and girls can only love boys. It's time you stop lying to yourself and him and start being truthful to everyone. Think about it. You can have any girl you want. Name a girl, and she'll more than likely want you. Go on, name one."

Niall shook his head. "I don't want any girl. I want Louis."

"Not for long, you won't," Simon said. He stomped on Niall's other foot, hearing a scream and then walked out of the room, leaving Niall alone, until the other members will walk in and find him.

\-------------------------------------

"I will do anything to make sure Niall stays safe," Louis said to Liam while Zayn and Harry were in the front seats, talking to each other. "I will do anything so I can hold him, love him, protect him." He smiled, thinking about Niall's perfect face.

"I know you would," Liam smiled, too. "I feel the same about Danielle. It's a powerful feeling and it can make you very vulnerable. But we wouldn't change it for the world."

"We're here," Harry said as he parked in front of the building. Immediately Louis was out of the car, running into the building, three of his best friends on his tail.

"Niall?" he called, walking through the door.

"Louis?" Niall called back. Louis began running towards the sound of his lovers voice.

"Oh, Niall!" Louis called with relief when he reached his boyfriend. "Who did this to you?" he asked and started untying him.

"Simon. Can we get out of here before he realises you're here?" Niall goes to stand up, but remembers his sore feet. "Ahhh!" he cried in pain.

"Niall? What's wrong?"

"I may have broken a toe or two," Simon said casually. All five boys look at him, suddenly.

"Why did you take Niall?" Liam asked, as he stood between Simon and Niall.

"Well, because I didn't think of any other way for us to have this chat." He clicked his fingers and his two body guards flanked him. He strode forward and took Niall from Louis. One of his guards grabbed Louis before he could react. "I just want to talk," Simon said as Louis began struggling.

"Let Niall go!" Louis yelled while Liam said: "what do you want to talk about?"

"Now, Louis. Stop struggling or..." he produced a knife and held it to Niall's throat. Louis stopped struggling then. "Now we can have a talk. What would you do for Niall's life?" he asked.

"Anything," Louis said, watching Niall, wanting to protect him.

"Anything, as in breaking up with him and then coming back to Syco records?"

Louis swallowed hard. "Yes." Niall let out a whimper.

"Okay, then," Simon said, ignoring Niall. "I want you and Zayn to ride with me. Niall, Liam and Harry can go back in your car." He shoved Niall towards Liam, who caught him. "Move, now," he yelled at Louis and Zayn.

Louis looked at Niall sadly while he and Zayn walked with the devil himself.

Liam was rocking Niall back and forth in a soothing manner. "Shh," he whispered in the crying boys ear. In Niall's head, that conversation went a bit different.

"Hey, Lou, I told Niall you guys don't love each other and never could. Isn't that true?" Simon gloated.

"It's true. In fact, I don't know why I have been with him the last year and a half. I don't want him anymore. Let's go back to Syco and I can date any girl I choose."

"He doesn't love me," Niall muttered, then broke down in Liam's arms.

\----------------------------------

"Don't even think about getting back with Niall, Louis," Simon said from the drivers seat. Louis was in the backseat with Zayn. He was flicking through photos of him and Niall, sadly. "You're each going to have a body guard of your own, who has to go everywhere with you. They can tell me if you guys begin a secret relationship again. I won't make the same mistakes as last time."

"Why are you doing this?" Zayn asked what Louis was thinking.

"Because two men have no business lying together. It should be a man and a woman, not a man and a man or not a woman and a woman."

Finally they got back to Syco and the three of them plus Simon's two guards walk into the office. By this point it is after midnight.

"I can't organise the guards until tomorrow morning, so for now you can both stay in my office, while Niall can go back to Liam's flat. Also either you or Niall will have to find somewhere else to live. Maybe Niall can move in with Liam or Zayn." He looked at Zayn.

"It would be better if they can both stay in their own place."

"Or, Niall can buy his own place. He has the money, after all." Simon shrugged it off. "Whatever. It can be worked out later."

"I'll take Niall in my place," Liam said as he carried a sleeping Niall in the room, Harry trailing behind. "He is in no position to look after himself, after what you did." He glared at Simon.

"Hey, I only saved them from an eternity from hell," Simon defended himself. "It's Louis' fault for leading him on."

"I didn't lead him on, Simon!" Louis yelled. "I love him."

"Guys! Niall's asleep. Can you keep it down?" Harry asked, walking around Liam and into the room.

"You're right. I think it's time for everyone to sleep. We can talk about things in the morning, when everyone has a clear head." Simon nodded. "Goodnight. Sweet dreams. Oh, and Liam, bring yourself and Niall back here, 10am sharp. We all have things to sort out."

Simon waited for Liam to start moving and he followed him out of the room, closing and locking the door behind him.


End file.
